Kairi
Summary Kairi is one of the several major original characters in the Kingdom Hearts series. Her major roles are in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts III. She has also appeared in other games as a minor supporting character. Kairi is a Princess of Heart and is the only Princess of Heart to remain among the New Seven Hearts. Kairi is the original persona of Naminé. Kairi was born in Radiant Garden and currently lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends, Sora and Riku. Kairi eventually trains as a Keyblade wielder to help her allies. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Kairi Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Prrincess of Light, Guardian Attack Potency: Low Macroverse level (Capable of casually taking down shadows, trained together with Lea, fought Saix and Xion with Sora and Lea.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Unknown Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Macroversal Durability: Low Macroverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee Range with Keyblade, Planetary with Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Fate Manipulation (Aqua cast a spell on Kairi, which caused Sora to support her when she's in trouble), Light Manipulation (Is a warrior of light, her light turned heartless Sora back into a human, was the reason Sora didn't fade away. ), Healing (With cure spells), Power Bestowal (Should scale to other keyblade users who can pass the power of their keyblades onto others), Existence and Nonexistence Erasure with the Keyblade (Type 4. Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are consistently stated to be beings that don’t exist.), Causality Manipulation & Acausality Negation (Should scale to Sora who rewrote the deaths of the keyblade wielders and completed negated the prophecy of darkness prevailing and light expiring. This affected even Xehanort who is unaffected by changes to the past. Seemingly aided Sora while he did this.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, possibly 2. Should scale to Xehanort who could put her in a similar state Sora was in when he was conceptually in pieces. Keyblade Wielders can destroy the very existence of darkness), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Types 3, 5, and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the hearts of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Possession & Fusionism (Keyblade wielders can insert their heart into others to live indefinitely, fusing with them), Limited Law Manipulation (The Keyblade allows its user and others to be unbound of the laws of each world), Sealing (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Curse Removal, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give in to his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Roxas is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.) Standard Equipment: Destiny's Embrace Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Not as skilled as other keyblade wielders in series. Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Light Users Category:Healing Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Disney Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Negation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Human Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters